Of Hogsmeade Encounters
by Audrey Storm
Summary: He was still sitting down on the ground covered in snow. Somehow even in this state he managed to look appealing. Stupid Malfoy charms. Sequel(ish) to Of Emtpy Corridors. One-shot DM/HG.


Hermione watched Draco stagger off pushing his cronies out of his way. She knew they he wouldn't be bothering them for a few days now. Or so she hoped. But did she really? She thought to herself. She thought of Draco's pale face and that trade mark smirk he always put on, especially around her. It made her feel queasy but not in a bad way. A way which made her stomach warm and gave her a flushed look in his presence.

A few hours later she found herself wandering along another deserted street in Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron had gone off to the castle. She however needed extra quills. As she approached a corner once again she felt herself fall down making her remember the event from a few weeks ago. This person mumbled a lot "Stupid, blithering idiots chasing me around" she heard and she didn't need to look up to see who it was.

Without reacting she pushed herself off and got up but a hand caught her wrist. "Wait", she heard Draco say. "What?" she hissed in ager. "Do you wish to continue on how the Shrieking Shack probably fits in your bathroom alone?"

"Ball room, actually", he smirked at her. "Good for you, now please release my hand", he snatched his hand away as if he was burnt.

"I didn't mean to" he stated. He was still sitting down on the ground covered in snow. Somehow even in this state he managed to look appealing. Stupid Malfoy charms. "Well then, I'll um- ahem, be off" she didn't want to address him by any form of his name.

"They annoy me you know" she knew who he was talking of but chose to ignore it.

"And you annoy me"

"I know"

"Then leave- no wait I was supposed to, I need quills."

"There aren't any open right now"

"I don't believe you"

"Fine, then accompany me. I need, some" he paused for a moment before continuing, "parchment"

"That's going to great lengths to avoid two friends"

"They're not my friends. What would you know?" he now glared at her.

"You're right. And do what you want", she avoided his gaze and finally started walking away. Draco quickly got up and jogged over to catch up with her

"Do you hate me that much?"

"You give me plenty of reason to"

"Aren't you a tad bit pleased on having a conversation with me?"

"Oh yes Draco, my thoughts revolve around dreaming of the day we can fly off far away and have a conversation where we gaze into each other's eyes" she snorted

"Say that again"

"No, it was a long sentence and a waste of effort, like this conversation you happen to find meaningful"

"No, my name"

"What?"

"Are you stupid Granger?"

"You believe so"

That made Draco Malfoy shut up reluctantly for once in his life. "Girls", he muttered. "You need to stop doing that you know"

"And you need to stop talking to me in that patronizing tone, no wonder even Weasley finds you annoying at times"

Hermione shot dagger looks at him and walked on in silent anger. "Not again", there was no reply. "Oh for the love of Merlin" Draco exclaimed and ran forward to stand still in front of her. She stopped.

"Remember what happened last time we ended up like this?" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively. Her cheeks flushed and she turned her gaze to anywhere but his (pale and handsome, what? She didn't think it handsome did she) face. That had been an unfair (yet pleasant) theft of her first kiss. Yes, Hermione Granger did have imaginations on the same. Or at least did, till a certain Slytherin bloke took it away.

"I still haven't accep-"

Without a warning once again Draco leaned forward with his lips with her cheek. Turns out he wasn't as bad. His lips were really soft and pink she noticed as he moved his face away. "Stop staring at my lips, you can kiss them if you want you know"

Hermione shoved her shoulder bag into him and walked on in a huff. Draco simply shook his head in mild amusement and followed her. She wasn't getting off easy for getting his so flustered up.

**A/N: This can be considered in isolation. I hope you liked it. Since **_**Of Empty Corridors**_** received positive reviews, I decided to follow it up with another one-shot. **


End file.
